


Energy reserve (or that one time Lina and Gourry had to bang because reasons)

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Magic can be transferred between people.Skin-to-skin contact makes the transfer easier.Intimate contact makes the transfer easier.Which leads to Gourry, on the floor in the centre of a magic circle, naked and covered in runes, waiting for Lina.Ceiphied, how did it come to this?





	Energy reserve (or that one time Lina and Gourry had to bang because reasons)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vessels of Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915164) by [Letterblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade). 



55.

“Just to be clear- this is just a saving the world thing. Not a sex thing. No feelings involved!” Said Lina, trying to be stern. Which was difficult, since she was currently painting runes onto a very naked Gourry, who was sitting sheepishly in the middle of the magic circle she’d chalked on the inn room’s floor, trying to keep his legs crossed in front of himself as Lina tried not to look. 

He nodded, still unable to meet her eyes. She understood how he felt- this was awkward as hell, no two ways about it. 

It had seemed alright in theory- a wise woman had explained to her once about transfers of magical power, and how bodily contact increases the transfer, and so on- it was almost like a sort of vampirism, in a way. Lina had blushed, listened, nodded, then filed the information away in the unlikely case she ever needed it. 

And, unfortunately, a time had come when she did need it. They were headed for a battle with some sort of apparition that was moving westwards and destroying everything in its path, heading straight for Seyrune - they weren’t sure what it was, but it could even be another fragment of shabrinigdo’s soul, it was so powerful. 

Which meant they’d have to be prepared, in any way they could- and as they’d stopped for one last night of rest before the fight, Lina had the uncomfortable realisation that now might be the time to use that spell. She still didn’t have enough power to control the ragna blade for more than a few seconds- and here was Gourry with quite a sizeable reserve of magic going to waste. 

Even a split second of extra power to the ragna blade could be a crucial advantage, but- she didn’t want to mess things up with Gourry.

She should have said something before, she really should have done- she had meant to- but it never seemed to be the right time to confess that she kinda wanted to take things a little further than friendship with him. Whenever they weren’t fighting side by side, they were more often than not fighting each other, squabbling over food or money or something silly like that. There didn’t seem to be many of those quiet moments that sometimes happened lately- of just being together, happy in each other’s company. Times when she caught herself thinking that Gourry was the kind of man she’d like to be with forever. 

She finished her painting and stood back to admire her handiwork. The runes weren’t too smudgy, and they were all in the correct place- she thought. She took a deep breath. 

“Well, you know- get ready, then.” She said. 

He wrapped a hand around himself.   
“It doesn’t just go by itself, you know.” He explained, looking sheepish. 

He shut his eyes, maybe trying to pretend he was somewhere else, and Lina couldn’t help but look at his face as he touched himself. A frown flickered across his face and then his breathing got heavier as he started to fidget a bit and she looked down to see that his dick was swelling and standing to attention in his hand. 

Right. She knew what had to happen- she was an adult, of course she knew- but knowing something in abstract and preparing to actually do it seemed a lot scarier than the vague ‘insert tab A into slot B’ kind of thing she had been imagining. She had taken care of stretching herself out earlier- she hadn’t wanted to do it in front of him- this whole thing was embarrassing enough as it was. She hadn’t paid any attention to pleasure though- she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed it at all but it was a little painful still- she’d been more focused on working herself open enough to take him- apparently that was the way to get the maximum power from the technique. 

It was all kind of unfortunate, really- she’d rather not sleep with anyone she wasn’t it a relationship with, and wasn’t sure if she wanted one with Gourry. And it was her first time, too. What a bummer- she’d always imagined some romantic scenario with maybe rose petals and strawberries dipped in chocolate, not some ritual fuck on the floor. 

Still. It had to be done. 

The runes on Gourry’s body began to glow- which meant he was ready. Lina steeled herself, then pulled down her leggings and knickers, leaving the top half of her clothing on. Seeing his hungry stare she almost wanted to tell him not to look- but then, she was about to do much worse. At least he was interested. 

She sat down and eased herself onto him, unable to stop herself from wincing as the unfamiliar feeling as she wriggled about and circled her hips then finally, his dick was all the way in. 

She sank forwards against his chest and he put his arms around her, stroking her back and breathing heavily. “Are you okay, Lina?” 

“Y-yeah...” She was feeling more stretched than she’d ever been, and apart from the sting at her entrance, it felt kind of muted and weird.

But good, though, she thought as she ground her hips down and he moaned, gripping her more tightly. He filled up that empty space inside her so nicely. 

“Can I move?” He bucked up a little and she grunted- now that was something else entirely- 

“Do whatever will get you off quicker.” She said, gasping at how deep he was. That felt really good- he was so warm- she couldn’t help but groan as he grabbed for her breasts and squeezed them, before coming to her senses and starting to chant the spell. 

It was getting difficult- he’d got his hands under her shirt and was pulling at her nipples in a way that made her toes curl, even as he worked his hips below her. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and watched a drop of sweat roll down his bulging pec and drip off his peaked nipple, smearing the paint- ah! The spell! She began chanting in between grunts as he held her waist and began fucking her onto himself- that was good- she took over, setting a harder pace than he had as the pleasure built inside her- and then she came with a yelp as he bit down on her ear and bucked up at an angle that brushed his pubic bone against her clit. 

She cried out and tried to get her bearings again, as Gourry slowed his hips to a gentle rocking. 

“No- I need you to cum-“ Lina said through gritted teeth, her words cut off with a sharp intake of breath when he got back to thrusting, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he screwed his eyes shut and held her even tighter until she felt his warmth spill into her together with a surge of tingling magic. 

He sagged back with a groan. “Did it work?”

“Yeah.” Lina stood up, wincing as his cock slid out of her. “Oh, man.” She mumbled, feeling so very tired all of a sudden. She crawled under the covers of her bed without bothering to get her pyjamas on. 

Gourry stood up with a sigh and got into his own bed- after everything, of course today would be the day they finally got a twin room- and began to pull on his pyjamas. “So...?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Lina pulled the covers over her head. “Let’s go to sleep.”

He sighed. “Alright, then.” And Lina heard the sounds of him settling down. “Night.” 

“Night.” She ran a hand over her stomach, still aware of the warmth of the extra magic inside of her. It felt... nice, and even though she thought she’d never be able to sleep for a million years after what happened, she found herself drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ‘un, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
